Hamilton one shots
by Lollipop1103
Summary: Some random one shots idk


**Alex's pov**

 **Smut warning**

 **A/n sorry the povs change a lot and also male pregnancy, just go with it man I also don't know how to end things soo**

"Fuck You Jefferson!" I shouted fuming.

"I mean if you really want to." He retorted.

I went to say something but I just blushed madly, bright red. Thomas looked at me curiously and smirked.

"Oh? Would you like that." He chuckled, stepping towards me.

I just blushed more and bit my lip. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him and I looked up at him, seeing a light blush on his cheeks and a glint in his eyes. Gently placing my hands on his shoulders, I kissed him roughly. He kissed back roughly and grunted, pinning me against the wall.

"You have to be quiet." Thomas whispered against my lips and started palming me.

I gasped and moaned into the kiss softly. He smirked and used that as an opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth, continuing to palm me hard. I moaned and bucked my hips into his hand.

"Fuck me please~" I whined.

He smirked and pulled off my shirt.

 **Laurens' pov**

"Do you guys here that?" I said.

"John what are you talking about?" Herc asked "I don't here anyth-."

"Exactly!" I shouted cutting him off "Jefferson and Ham were just fighting and now they're not."

"Should we investigate?" He asked rubbing a sleeping Lafayette's back.

"I will, laf is not pleasant when you wake him up." I said standing up and he nodded, chuckling.

"Oh I know." Hercules laughed.

I left our dorm and headed to wear we left Alexander and Thomas.

 **Thomas's pov**

I had a hand over Alex's mouth as I thrusted into him hard and fast. He was moaning against my hand like crazy and I loved his sweet sounds, we'd have to do this again and a more private place so he can let them out full volume.

"Thomas~" he moaned against my hand as I pounded into him faster, holding his waist roughly.

"So good baby~" I said kissing his neck roughly.

I think I heard the door open but it was kind of hard to tell over Alex's moans but I really didn't care at this point.

 **Laurens' pov**

Holy fucking shit. I looked over Alex who's eyes were closed tight and he was moaning helplessly against Thomas' hand. I was blushing madly and I quickly shut the door. I noticed I was a little hard. Why was I turned on by that? I walked back to the dorm extremely flustered and when I walked in I sat down and tried to hide the fact that I have a boner.

"John you alright?" Hercules asked.

"Um well they're definitely not fighting." I said blushing more and he looked at me confused "they're having sex..."

"John I think you're just seeing things." Mulligan said shaking his head probably not wanting to believe me.

"THOMAS~!!" We heard a loud moan and I looked at herc and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god.." he said and I got harder, covering myself with a pillow "Are you turned on by this??"

"No." I said blushing more.

"Hey I'm not judging you." He chuckled.

Laf stirred a little and we both froze, sighing in relief when we heard a loud snore. After about thirty minutes I went to take a shower but none other than Hamilton wondered in, visibly limping.

"Did you and Jefferson have fun~?" I asked and his cheeks instantly turned bright red.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, chuckling nervously and I looked at him like 'really'.

"Don't play dumb with me slutmilton, you guys should learn to lock the door." I said and Hercules tried not to laugh "and learn not to basically scream someone's name."

Alex's face was glowing red and he looked down.

"I mean it was hot." I muttered before running into the bathroom.

 **Alex's pov**

"Did he just say what I think he said." I said blushing and looking at herc.

"That walking in on you guys having sex was hot? Yeah." Hercules said "he's a lonely gay, what do you expect?"

I just nodded and sat next to him, wincing.

"How's laf?" I asked.

"He was awake all night throwing up so he's just been sleeping the whole day." He said and I nodded, smiling sadly "hopefully he gets better soon."

"Yeah." I said softly as he cuddled closer to Hercules.

I patted herc's shoulder before I got up and walked/limped to my room.

 **Time skip**

"I mean if John likes it so much he can just watch this time~" Jefferson said, kissing my neck "be a good kitten for me and call for him~"

I moaned and nodded.

"JOHN!!!" I shouted and Jefferson grinded against me.

I moaned and cover my face.

"Yes Alex?" John said as he opened the door and I looked at him, seeing his face turn bright red "um Alexander.. what the fuck?"

Thomas pulled away from me and got up making me whine. He chuckled and pulled John into the room, closing the door. John looked hella confused and flustered.

"We're gonna have some fun~" Thomas purred and John blushed more, nodding.

I was leaning against the head board, my legs spread slightly and I was blushing brightly.

"Damn Alex." John giggled and Thomas just smirked making me blush more.

"Alex." Thomas said and I looked up at him "strip~"

I glanced at John he ended up blushing more somehow and nodded. I slowly pulled off my shirt before my pants and boxers, gasping as the cold air hit my member. Thomas grabbed Johns hands and held them behind him making John look at him confused.

"Don't worry sweets~" Thomas whispered into his ear deeply before looking at me "get on your knees and spread your legs~"

I was confused but I sat like that feeling really exposed especially with two attractive guys staring at me hungrily.

"Good~ now touch yourself~" Thomas said and I blushed brightly.

I gently grabbed ahold of my member and gasped as I slowly started to pump myself.

 **John's pov**

I was really confused and really turned on as I continued to watch Alex. Thomas was holding my hands behind, basically forcing me to watch without being able to relieve myself but fuck was it hot, I couldn't complain. I was painfully hard from watching Alex touch himself and he was moaning a lot. I felt one of Thomas' hands trail down my chest and I bit my lip, letting him. He brought his hand down to my member and started to palm me making me gasp and blush brightly. He continued to palm me and I moaned, grinding against his hand.

"So needy~" Thomas chuckled deeply, palming harder.

Alex moaned and watched us, continuing to stroke himself fast. Thomas smirked at him and I could feel his erection against my back. I moaned louder and blushed, Alex smirking too. He came hard in his hand, moaning loudly. Thomas stopped palming just as I was reaching my end making me whine.

"Alex my kitten." Thomas said "come here."

Alex got up and walked over to us. Thomas grabbed his cum covered hand and held it to my mouth. I blushed and gently licked it off Alex's hand. Alex blushed and I looked at him before taking two off his fingers into my mouth sucking softly. Thomas smirked and moved Alex's hand making me huff.

"Don't worry sweet baby John we're not done with you~" Tom chuckled.

Alex was looking at us curiously. Thomas smirked and pulled off my clothes and I gasped but I let him, blushing brightly.

"Thomas I feel like you have an idea." Alex said.

"Yeah to not let me cum." I muttered as he grabbed my hands again.

"John shush." He chuckled "you can soon enough, but yes I do have an idea, get on your hand and knees."

Alex blushed and did that, his head a couple inches from my dick. Thomas took off his pants and boxers behind me. I whined without thinking and they both chuckled a bit making me whimper.

"So impatient~" he whispered into my ear and he held fingers to my mouth.

I happily took them into my mouth and sucked on them as he motioned for Alex to do something with his other hand, letting go of mine momentarily.

"You must really enjoy sucking dick~" he said kissing my neck and I blushed, nodding admittedly "do you enjoy yours sucked~?"

I nodded and gasped as I felt lips wrap around my dick. I looked down at Alex and he winked at me, taking all of me into his mouth. I moaned loudly and Thomas took his fingers out of my mouth. Thomas lined a finger up with my entrance and I was blushing madly. I nodded and moaned as Alex bobbed his head and Thomas pushed a finger into my ass. Thomas kept my hands behind my back and started to thrust his finger as Alex sucked me off. I moaned loudly and screwed my eyes shut. I gasped as he added another finger and I felt like I was gonna cum.

"You can cum but I'm not done with you~" Thomas said and I nodded moaning.

As he started scissoring his fingers I couldn't take it anymore and came hard in Alex's mouth. Alex pulled off and swallowed as the rest of my cum sprayed over his face. Well damn that's pretty hot. Thomas finished stretching me out as I came down from my high and he held me up so I wouldn't fall. Alex got up to clean off his face and I panted.

"Color?" Thomas asked.

"Green." I said softly and he nodded.

Alex walked back.

"John you already look fucked out." He chuckled and I blushed.

"Shush." I said.

"You know this was supposed to start with you watching us but I mean I'll gladly watch." Alex said and I giggled.

Thomas chuckled and gently laid me on the bed. He kissed me gently and gently spread my legs. I kissed back and felt him line up making me nod. He gently pushed in and I teared up as he stayed still. I pulled away from the kiss and buried my face into his neck, whimpering.

"Hey shh it's ok." He said massaging my hips softly "it'll hurt at first."

I nodded and held onto him. He kissed my neck sweetly and continued to massage my hips. I got used to it and nodded gently. He slowly pushed in more and tears gently rolled down my cheeks. He looked at me and panicked a little.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked wiping my tears and I shook my head.

"I-it's ok." I whispered and he held me close.

He nodded and he massaged my ass. I blushed and nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I said and he watched my expression as he pushed in more, stopping when tears sprung into my eyes "no f-finish pushing in."

He looked at me worried but nodded and carefully pushed in all the way. I hissed once he was in all the way and I bit my lip, hugging him. He hugged back and rubbed my hip, letting me adjust. He whispered soothing things as I let out a whimper to calm me down a little.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't apologize John, it's ok." He said holding me.

I nodded but I still felt bad, I'm a waist of time. He looked at me and held my face with one hand.

"I know the pain, it doesn't bother me that you're not used to this, I didn't expect you to be." He said softly, a sweet smile on his face and I relaxed, nodding.

I got used to it after a little bit and nodded. He slowly started to thrust and I gasped, moaning softly. He kissed my cheeks and thrusted faster making me blush and moan louder.

 **Time skip**

 **Thomas' pov**

I panted hard and pulled out, laying next to John and Alex laid on the other side, smiling. John cuddled into my chest, panting and he immediately passed out, fast asleep.

"I like how you were so sweet and soft with John and then there was me." Alex chuckled.

"See you clearly have done things, I'm not saying he's a virgin because I know he's not but I know he hasn't been a bottom before." I said softly.

"Damn I feel called out." Alex chuckled and John snored sweetly.

"Rip." I chuckled and held John close, his hair messily falling out of his ponytail "damn he's adorable."

"Very." Alex chuckled and I pulled the blankets over the three of us.

Alex wrapped his arms around the other side of John and we both held him close, falling asleep.

 **Mulligan's pov**

I walked in with Lafayette and he immediately went to our room to sleep. I gently knocked on john's door getting no answer so I shrugged and moved on to Hamilton's door. As I knocked on it it opened a bit and I looked inside. Oh. I saw Jefferson, Hamilton, and Laurens cuddling, none of them wearing shirts and Hamilton and Laurens had obvious hickeys on their necks. I shut the door and made my way back to my room and next to laf, pretending I didn't see anything.

 **Time skip a year**

 **Back to jeffershits pov**

"John?" I said confused as he hugged me tightly, crying into my chest, not letting me see his face.

I hugged back and gently rubbed his back as he cried.

"Hey what's wrong?" I whispered softly, looking down at him.

He shook his head and cried harder. I held him close and Alex walked into the room, kneeling next me and gently rubbing John's back. I looked at him silently asking if he knew what happened. Alex shook his head and I nodded, gently rocking John. I kissed the top of his head and he sniffled, calming down a little.

"Baby." Ham said softly and John shook his head, hiding his face more.

He doesn't want us to see his face for some reason. I continued to rock him and I looked at Alex, mouthing 'I think he doesn't want us to see his face...' Alex nodded and he looked pretty worried. I pulled away from the hug and John squeaked, covering his face which proved my suspicion.

"John move your hands." I said sternly.

He did that, tears in his eyes and I gasped. One of his eyes was completely black and blue and swollen shut, and he had Fag written across his forehead in big bold letters. Alex growled and stood up.

"He's gonna pay." He said angrily.

"Alex wait." John whimpered.

"John I'm not gonna let him get away with hurting you!" Alex said "no one touches one of my boyfriends and expects to get out of it without me being mad!"

"Alex." I said grabbing his hand and he looked at me, his eyes glowing with anger "maybe you shouldn't... I understand you're upset but will it really make things better for John?"

He huffed and sat back down, shaking his head. I nodded and looked and John, gently holding his face.

"My beautiful baby." I said gently kissing away his tears on the non bruised side "don't let people tell you different, you're beautiful no matter what."

He smiled gently and sniffled, hugging me tightly. I hugged back and looked at Alex.

"Can you get me a makeup wipe please?" I asked softly and he nodded, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

I rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. When Alex came back I gently grabbed the wipe and tried to wipe off what was on John's forehead without hurting him.

"I love you guys." He said softly, letting me do that.

"We love you too." Alex and I said.

Alex gently grabbed one of John's hands and I got off what I could.

"I got what I could off." I said.

"Thank you." He said smiling softly.

I nodded and kissed his nose. He giggled and smiled, hugging me and Alex. We hugged back and I'm glad he's feeling better.

"I would of been worse but Burr stopped it surprisingly." John whispered.

"I hate burr but he's useful at points." Alex chuckled making John giggle and nod.

I grabbed a tissue and smiled.

"Hey baby, can I gently dab around you're eye to clean up the wetness?" I asked and he nodded "tell me if it hurts."

I gently brought the tissue to his eye and dabbed the best I could without hurting him. He winced and I immediately pulled my hand away.

"No it's ok, it just stung a little." John said.

I nodded and finished up drying around his eye. He smiled gently and I pecked his lips.

"Thomas!" Herc called and I got up, walking out of the room to him "burr."

I looked to the door and waved.

"Um hey, is John ok? He kind of just ran off after I stopped what happened." He said softly.

"Yeah he's ok, thank you by the way." I said softly and he nodded.

"Ok that's all I wanted, good bye." Burr said leaving.

"What happened to John?" Herc asked as I closed the door.

"King." I sighed.

"When is he gonna leave poor John alone?" He sighed.

"I don't know." I said walking back into the room.

John was laying on Alex's chest on the bed and I smiled, laying next to them. John smiling at me tiredly and I placed a hand on his back, smiling back.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." I said softly since Alex fell asleep.

"Ok, night night." He said gently "can you take my hair down?"

I nodded and did that, blushing because damn he's adorable. He smiled and closed his eyes, instantly passing out. I rubbed his back and smiled softly.

 **Time skip two more years**

"He's perfectly fine but I did find something in the blood test." The doctor said, John curled up in my side.

Alex wanted to come but he got called into work for something so he couldn't.

"Um what did you find?" I asked worried even if he said he was fine.

John was playing with my shirt not really paying attention until the doctor said something that caught both our attentions.

"He's pregnant..." He said.

"But he's a cis male.." I said confused.

"I'm not quite sure how it's possible but he is.." the doctor said and I nodded "I'll give you guys some privacy."

He left and I looked at John and grabbed his hand. He grabbed back and looked up at me, smiling. Oh thank god he's smiling.

"Are you happy?" I hummed.

"Yeah." He said hugging me and smiling cutely "are you?"

"Of course." I said smiling and hugging him back.

I kissed his cheeks and he blushed, giggling and smiling.

"Will hammy be happy?" He whispered.

"I'm sure he will baby boy." I said placing a hand on his stomach.

He smiled sweetly and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"My sweet baby." I said holding him close.

The doctor came back and said we could leave so we walked out to my car. My phone rang and I answered, sighing as we got into the car.

"Hey babe I was just seeing if John was ok." Alex said "I'm stuck at work."

"He's good, we have something to tell you when you do get home." I said smiling and John had the cutest smile on his face.

"Ok, I'll see you guys then, I love you guys." He said.

"We love you too babe, see ya then." I said hanging up.

"Tommy?" John said and I looked at him "Can we get food?"

"Of course, what would you like baby boy?" I asked.

"Ummm pizza!" He said smiling and I nodded.

"I'll call the place when we get hone." I said and he nodded.

I started the car and drove home. John laid his head on my shoulder and I gently took off his ponytail while still paying attention to the road.

"Baaaaaabe." He whined.

"You look adorable with your hair down." I chuckled.

"Mmmm fine." He giggled, fixing his hair.

I smiled and parked in our driveway, carefully getting out with John. We walked inside and sat on the couch. I smiled at my boyfriend and called the pizza place. John smiled and cuddled my side as I called them. I held him close and ordered two pizzas.

 **Time skip**

 **Hamilton's pov**

"Hey guys I'm ho-" I started, walking into the living room seeing that both of them were fast asleep on the couch.

I gently covered them with a blanket and kissed their foreheads. God I don't deserve them. I squeezed my eyes tight, a tear running down my cheek. I walked to the bedroom and sat in front of the bed, hugging my knees and crying.

 **John's pov**

I woke up to the sound of crying making me carefully get up and walked to the bedroom curiously. I peaked in and I saw Alex in front of the bed, crying into his knees.

"Alexander?" I said softly, walking into the room and he looked up at me, tears streaming down his face.

I kneeled next to him and hugged him softly.

"What's wrong Alex?" I asked as he hugged back.

"W-why do y-you guys love me?" He whispered his voice breaking.

I gently cupped his face saying "I can't vouch for Thomas but I fell in love with you for your work ethic, I loving personality, your sweet heart, you're beautiful eyes and voice, they way you write and work like you're running out of time, I couldn't ask for a better person to have in my life."

He continued to cry but I got a small smile from him. I smiled and I wiped his tears.

"I should probably wait for Jefferson but eh oh well I'm well I'm pregnant." I said softly and he looked at me shocked.

"Wait really? How?" Alex asked, smiling.

"Yeah and I'm not really sure." I said giggling softly and smiling.

He held me and sniffled, smiling.

"Do you feel better?" I asked and he nodded.

Jefferson walked in tiredly and looked at us.

"Why were you crying hammy?" He asked kneeling next to us, yawning.

Alex just hugged him and smiled into his chest.

"I was just a little upset, I'm ok now." He whispered and Tom nodded, rubbing his back.

I kissed his cheek and he blushed, smiling.

"Remind him how much you love him." I whispered into Jefferson's ear and he nodded.

I laid down on the bed and fell fast asleep.

 **Thomas's pov**

"Hey Alex." I said and he looked up at me "I love you more than anything, don't forget that, you and John are the best things to ever happen to me."

He teared up and nodded, smiling.

"Thank y-you." He whispered, hugging me tighter "I love you m-more than a-anything too."

I kissed him softly and closed my eyes. He kissed back and gently wrapped his arms around my neck. I smiled into the kiss and pulled softly after awhile.

"I'm exhausted baby, let's sleep." I whispered and he nodded.

I picked him up making him squeak and I chuckled, laying him next to John. I laid next to him and wrapped my arms around him, John nuzzling close to his side.


End file.
